


I Can't Find My Jacket!

by Nerdy_fangirl_57



Series: Sterek Bingo '17 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's Leather Jacket, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Derek, Pack Bonding, Scenting, Smitten Derek, Smitten Stiles, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, This Is Basically Just Stiles and Derek Being Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_fangirl_57/pseuds/Nerdy_fangirl_57
Summary: Derek doesn’t know where his leather jacket went because he’s searched everywhere and it doesn’t look like he’s going to find it any time soon. Damn… he really liked that leather jacket…





	I Can't Find My Jacket!

Derek searched all over the loft and it seemed like his leather jacket grew a pair of legs and walked out because it straight up disappeared.

He’s been trying to find it for nearly 3 hours now and it’s almost time for him to head to out. It just had to be his favorite leather jacket that decided to go missing all of a sudden.

The werewolf sighed. It’s only in his life that they go months without another supernatural occurrence taking place in Beacon Hills only for his favorite jacket to pull a Houdini on him.

After a few more minutes of searching Derek grabs his keys and drives to the lake near the preserve.

It was the pack’s last summer together before they all went to college in the fall and Derek wanted to spend as much time with them as possible.

Most of them will be attending Beacon Hills Community College for their undergrad and decide whether to go to grad school when the time comes. The ones going farthest from the pack are Stiles and Lydia who both got accepted into Stanford.

At first Stiles flat out refused to attend Stanford and was infuriatingly insistent that he was going to stay in Beacon Hills but Derek wasn’t going to have any of it.

Like hell he was going to let his boyfriend skip out on a full ride to _Stanford_.

“Why are you so determined to make me go to Stanford? It doesn’t even have a mascot! What kind of school doesn’t have a mascot?!”

It wasn’t until they had their umpteenth argument about it that Stiles revealed why he was so against the idea of going to Stanford.

“What if I leave and you realize you don’t need me anymore? What happens when little human Stiles comes back from college only to find everyone is having a blast without him and don’t even miss him? What happens then Derek?! What happens when everyone I care about forgets me again?”

The confession made Derek’s heart break and the werewolf had Stiles wrapped in his arms the second the teen’s eyes got watery.

They’ve all come a long way from where they were back when Beacon Hills was monster central and they had to deal with a new supernatural threat every week but they still have plenty of wounds that need time to heal.

After what happened with the Ghost Riders Stiles became paranoid with the idea that he’ll wake up one day only to find that everyone he ever cared about forgot about him.

It took a lot of reassurance from Derek and the pack to finally get Stiles to contemplate attending Stanford. The teen still worries about not being needed but Derek does his best to squish those insecurities as soon as they arrive.

It’ll take a long time for them to fully recover from all the traumatic events they’ve endured but they’re getting better, little by little.

When Derek arrives near the lake where the rest of the pack is gathered he takes a moment to observe the scene in front of him.

Erica was splashing around in the clear water, Boyd was sitting quietly near the stream reading a book, Isaac was ~~flirting~~ chatting animatedly with Allison and Scott, Kira was being chased by Malia around the lake, Lydia was sunbathing with her earbuds on, Jackson was sitting beside her flipping through one of those car magazines he likes reading so much, and Stiles was watching everyone enjoy themselves from his spot on the hood of that rusty blue monstrosity he calls a car.

Wearing Derek’s leather jacket.

He should have known.

The werewolf walks over to his boyfriend with a small smile on his face. He can smell how well his and Stiles’ scents have intermingled and the knowledge that his mate was so completely saturated in Derek’s scent settled something in his wolf.

“Want to tell me why my jacket mysteriously disappeared and suddenly popped up wrapped around you?” Derek asked teasingly as he stood in front of Stiles, looking up at him slightly due to the teen being on top of the hood of the car.

Stiles smiled at him innocent while circling his arms around Derek’s neck. “Maybe your jacket just likes me better.”

The beta werewolf hummed, “Or maybe you took my jacket against its will.”

The teen snorts and mutters a soft “asshole” before his fingers start playing with Derek’s inky black hair. “I just wanted to look dangerous and intimidating for once, see how it was like in the shoes of Beacon Hills’ very own residential Big Bad Wolf.”

Now it was Derek’s turn to snort. “Stiles, babe, I love you, but you look as dangerous and intimidating as a bunny.”

“I resent that.” Stiles stated with a frown that looked too pouty and adorable to take seriously.

Derek nipped playfully at Stiles’ throat, “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Damn straight.” The teen huffed in feigned annoyance.

“Yo lover boys!”

The two turned to see Erica smirking at them with that gleam in her eyes that says she’s planning something that will inevitably end in their embarrassment.

“Stop spreading the smell of arousal all over the place, some people like to _not_ smell those chemicals rolling off their pack members while they’re in the middle of having fun in a lake.”

They don’t move and it’s not even a second later when Stiles retorts, “Please, I’m a human and even I can smell the blob of arousal coming off of Isaac, Scott, and Allison. They’ve been eye fucking each other since we got here so I think I have the right to spend some time with my sexy werewolf boyfriend without being reprimanded thank you very much.”

Erica rolled her eyes while everyone snickered at the red blotches making an appearance on Isaac, Scott, and Allison’s faces.

Stiles focuses his attention back on Derek a moment later. “Soooo you’re gonna make it up to me huh?”

Before the werewolf could answer Stiles started peppering soft kisses down Derek’s jaw accompanied by the occasional nip until he was making his way down the werewolf’s neck.

Derek couldn’t do anything but let his eyes flutter closed at the sensation of Stiles’ lips on him.

Eventually the werewolf managed to give an affirmative nod to Stiles’ question and suddenly the teen’s lips stopped ravishing Derek’s neck.

The whine that escaped his throat was a bit embarrassing to say the least but Derek didn’t care, his boyfriend’s lips weren’t on him anymore, he had every right to whine.

When Derek looked up to figure out why the hell Stiles stopped he was met with a smirking teen with eyes that looked a little too predatory for a human to pull off.

“Great!” Stiles exclaimed, “You can buy me some curly fries to gain my forgiveness, until then, lets go jump in the lake. The water looks awesome.”

Derek stared in complete shock as his boyfriend hopped off the hood of the car and made his way to the lake.

It wasn’t until Stiles was half way done with undressing, having striped down to nothing except his pants and boxer, that Derek snapped out of his daze.

He sprinted over to where his mate was just about to start unbuttoning his jeans and threw him into the lake.

Stiles popped up from under the water a second later screaming profanities. “What the hell Der?! These are a new pair of jeans! Now you’re going to have to buy me two large orders of curly fries and a whole box of pizza for me to forgive you.”

Derek laughed, big and loud and without restraint.

He could tell by the small upward curve of lips on Stiles’ face that he wasn’t actually mad but he’d buy him all the food he requested anyway.

Besides, Derek did say he’d make it up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thanks so much for reading hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments and kudos <3


End file.
